


Weddings Be Wherever

by bmovies212



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Comic-Con, F/F, Family Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmovies212/pseuds/bmovies212
Summary: Nicole and Wynonna try to nail down a location for the Wayhaught wedding
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	Weddings Be Wherever

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun bit of fluff I thought up earlier after remembering the SDCC and NYCC panels. I'd say about ninety percent of the dialogue is ripped straight from what Mel and Kat and Dom were saying.

“So where do _you_ want to have the wedding?” asked Wynonna. “If you had to choose.”

The late morning sun shone brightly through the homestead windows. Waverly had left early, determined to take advantage of the day and do some reconnaissance for the wedding. They hadn’t gotten so far as to set a date or anything, but Waves had still insisted that, as with real estate and spellcasting, location and timing were everything.

Nicole smiled, a little shocked that Wynonna of all people was the one asking her this. “Our wedding? Well…I mean, it would definitely be here, on the homestead.” Nicole began to grin, seeing it take shape in her mind. “Yeah…it’d be in the springtime, with beautiful wildflowers all around.” Nicole closed her eyes and pictured Waverly walking towards her, clad in Michelle’s old wedding dress that she’d technically only seen in that other reality that the marzaniok had created, but had still been present in every wedding fantasy she’d ever imagined for her and Waverly. “Yeah, and it would be very intimate, and small, and personal,” Nicole smiled at Wynonna as her friend rose to go check on Alice in her crib. “Of course, there’d definitely be something for you to fuck—”

Nicole’s hand shot to her mouth as though to catch the word, but it was too late. Wynonna turned towards her, a look of mock outrage on her face. “I’m sorry, _what_ was that?”

“Sorry…” Nicole stammered.

“Well, imagine that. A representative of the police casually swearing around one of her youngest constituents. Can you _please_ be aware that certain members of our audience…” Wynonna leaned down to pat Alice’s head and blow her a kiss. “…are under eighteen years of age?”

“Oh, please,” laughed Nicole. “Like she hasn’t heard a thousand times worse than that from you and Gus already?”

“Hey, Gus and I are fucking responsible guardians, Haught. Besides, don’t you have some sort of image of purity to uphold as town sheriff?”

Nicole smiled and let the vulgarity of that sentence slip by. “Like that ever stopped Nedley?” She shook her head and got back to describing her dream wedding to her precious Nephilim. “Look, I just think it should be very intimate and beautiful and…” Nicole hesitated, trying to come up with the perfect finish. “…on the land that is so important to the Earp legacy, ushering in a new chapter of all our lives.”

Nicole looked at Wynonna, who rolled her eyes at the sheriff’s speech. “Right…quick question.”

“Hit me,” said Nicole confidently.

“Oh, I’m gonna,” said the elder Earp, and Nicole wondered briefly if she actually would. Instead of hitting her, though, Wynonna took a seat across from Nicole and said, “Okay – what’s the _last_ great event you can actually remember happening here?”

Nicole chuckled. “Well…”

“Oh, for christ’s sake, Haught! Get your mind out of the gutter! That’s _my_ domain!”

“Okay, okay!” said Nicole, still laughing. “What about….that Christmas dinner? With Michelle and the boys?”

“What, the one right after Nedley handed you the keys to his kingdom? The one just before Michelle left to hunt down Julian?”

 _Right….that_. “Well…” Nicole struggled for words. “Maybe we can change the narrative of—”

Wynonna’s voice turned extremely haughty. “Okay, okay, _but_ ….” She paused dramatically, and when she was speaking again it was with her normal tone. “…maybe you can’t.”

“Okay…” said Nicole, not sure where Wynonna was going with this.

“Look, all I’m saying is….are you willing to take the chance that it _won’t_ be a happy event because it’s here? Do you want to risk that?”

“Uh, yeah, I do.” Nicole set her mouth, her decision made and her face determined.

“Okay, why?”

“Why?” Nicole almost laughed. “I want to risk it because it’s important to her, and because we need to take charge of our own destiny, and—”

“Okay, cool, but also, my dad died right there, so…” Wynonna pointed towards a spot not too far from the front gate.

Nicole rolled her eyes. “Okay, but that’s why we _need_ to have it here, to replace the bad memories with good ones!”

“Okay, but maybe it would be too much for Waverly’s sister to have it here, though, did you ever think of that?” Wynonna nearly shouted.

Nicole nearly choked at that. “Did you ever think that maybe it’s _not_ your wedding, Wynonna?” Nicole leaned forward against the table, her and Wynonna’s noses almost touching as the two stared daggers across the table, each determined to hold their ground.

‘Well, it’s _my_ sister, and—”

This latest argument was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening, followed by an extremely cheery Waverly bursting in, her arms overflowing with catalogs from every wedding planner in town regarding venues, invitation styles, seating arrangements and half-a-dozen other details. “Boy, you guys would not _believe_ how crazy some people get with planning these things!” said Waverly, closing the door with her foot before tossing the pile on the old couch. “I swear, if we locked them up with each other they’d be clawing each other’s eyes out in….”

Her voice trailed off as she finally noticed Nicole and Wynonna inches away from doing just that. “Ummm….is everything okay?”

“Totally,” said Wynonna, her eyes not leaving Nicole’s face.

Nicole broke the standoff and went over to properly greet her fiancé. “Hey, baby,” she said, taking Waverly’s hands and kissing each before planting a third kiss on her mouth. “We missed you.”

“Uh-huh…” Waverly’s eyes drifted to a still-steaming Wynonna as she moved to join them. “What were you two talking about?”

“Just…where to have the wedding.”

“Okay, and…” Waverly’s gaze passed over the two of them nervously. “…can we just recap what I missed while I was out?”

Nicole shook her head emphatically. “No, we should _not_ recap because we want to hear your genuine answer—”

“And also,” said Wynonna, “You should choose what your sister says, because I _am_ your loving and protective sister…” Wynonna leaned closer to Waverly, who giggled. “And we live in the same house and I can make things very difficult for you.”

“And _I_ …” declared Nicole, pulling Waverly closer to her and away from Wynonna. “…am your _lover_ , we will _still_ all live in the same house, and I can make things very difficult…” Nicole’s eyes flicked to Wynonna, “for _you_.”

Wynonna stuck out her tongue at Nicole as Waverly laughed and looked at the two of them. “God…I’m so lucky to have you two. Just…” She put an arm around each of them and squeezed. “Such amazing women.”

Wynonna groaned and broke out of the hug. “Look, Nicole – you _know_ she’s gonna put out no matter what, right?”

“Wynonna…” warned Nicole.

“Okay, wait,” said Waverly, holding her hands out to the two in a placating gesture before they got going again. “So…what exactly am I answering? I mean, this is fun and I could let this go on, but…”

Wynonna sighed. “Okay, look…the argument is that ‘wouldn’t it be nice to have the wedding on the homestead?’ – _hypothetically_ , mind you! – and I’m just saying that a lot of bad things have happened here, and also who wants to clean up after a wedding.”

“Well…” Waverly shifted uncomfortably. “That’s fair…”

Wynonna pumped her fist briefly. Nicole saw and frowned. “Fair is not a no, Earp.”

“Yeah, but it’s a lot of work to clean up, right?”

Waverly frowned. “But….why would you clean up?”

Wynonna’s eyes lit up and she screamed, “I know!” in delight.

Nicole blinked at Wynonna’s reaction, confused. “But…who’d clean up, though? There’d be so many bottles, and streamers, and who knows what else.”

“We would,” said Waverly, as though stating an obvious fact. “Just throw some music on the next day, shake it around, wipe it down…”

Nicole smiled at the idea of a dancing Waverly cleaning their house before she realized the rest of what was said. “Wait, _that’s_ what you wanna do the day after we get married?”

Wynonna smirked. “Yeah…kinda have to agree with Nikkipoop here, Waves.” The other two blinked at her. “Nikkipoop? Like…Nicole and nincompoop?” After a moment, Wynonna muttered. “You guys used to be cool.”

Waverly sighed. “Look, I’m just trying to save on the cleaning cost for….other things. Besides, if I’m being honest—”

“Oh, _booooo!_ ” Wynonna began stomping back towards the kitchen.

“Wy, come on….where else would we have it?”

Wynonna turned around. “Uh, _Shorty’s_?”

Nicole laughed. “What, at the bar?”

“For example! We could also do the forest, or….like, an Arby’s or something.” Wy slumped her shoulders, defeated. “Fine, whatever. You know me, I just like to throw wrenches in things and watch the fireworks.”

Waverly moved close to her sister. “Wy, come on. Don’t be like that. You know you’re going to be a big part of this wherever we have it, right?”

“Yeah,” agreed Nicole. “Besides, if you’re locked in your room drinking, who’s gonna be the best man of honor?”

“I can think of a couple…” Wynonna blinked. “Wait, what?”

“We talked about it last night,” said Waverly. “It seemed the best solution, since you’re so important to us both.”

“Of course, if it’s too much for you, we can just ask Jeremy to fill in on one side or the other—”

“No no no!” said Wynonna, suddenly more excited than they’d seen her in a while. “I can totally handle both!” Wynonna grinned, her eyes already dancing with ideas. “Man, every time I think I’ve pushed one of you to the edge, you go and move it about eighty miles down the road.”

“Oh, Wynonna...” said Nicole. “Don’t you get it? _You_ are the edge.”

“Hey now, don’t go disrespecting David Evans in this house, Haught-O.”

“Good, glad that’s settled,” said Waverly. She kissed them both on their cheeks and began gathering up the catalogs. “Now, we’ve still got a lot to do, so if you don’t mind, I’m going to put these away and then we can start talking timing.”

“Whatever you say, honey,” said Nicole.

“You’re the boss,” agreed Wynonna.

Waverly smiled. “I am, aren’t I?” She laughed and bounced upstairs.

Wynonna and Nicole stared after her, both smiling. “I’m gonna marry that girl,” said Nicole dreamily.

“Fuck yeah, you are,” said Wynonna, nodding. Suddenly she frowned, “Hey…so what did she say for location?”

“Oh, she said…” Nicole paused, trying to remember.

Wynonna frowned, then both women looked upstairs. “Did she actually avoid….”

“I think she did,” said Nicole, a proud smile on her face.

“Clever girl.”

“ _So_ clever.”

Wynonna nodded and locked eyes with Nicole. Her friend and future sister-in-law nodded, and as one, both Earp and Haught shouted, “ _Waverly!_ ”


End file.
